


Салат

by Dekstroza, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Food, Idiots in Love, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, bucky does what he wants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Баки вызвался сделать салат для Тони...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Салат

**Author's Note:**

> посвящено [прекрасной картинке в чате](https://twitter.com/talkin_shiz/status/1327030036734603264) и прекрасному кэпу там же, неизменно возбуждающему не только авторский аппетит, но и авторскую музу.

— Салат.

— М? — Баки, намазывающий соус на булочку, приподнял бровь, но процесс не прекратил.

— Ты сказал, что сделаешь для Тони салат, — Стив зажал пальцами переносицу, чувствуя приближение головной боли, хотя, казалось, что от всех хворей он избавился уже давным-давно. Но против этих двоих никакая сыворотка не помогала.

— А я, по-твоему, что делаю? — Баки недоуменно посмотрел на Стива, потом на результат своих усилий. Перед ним стояла деревянная доска, на которой возлежали сложенные друг на друга булочка бриошь, лоснящаяся масляными боками, сочный говяжий бифштекс, утопающий в расплавленном чеддере, несколько зажаренных до хруста ломтиков бекона и как апогей всего этого холестеринового безумия — здоровенный кусок мяса на кости прожарки rare medium, политый розовым соусом. Каким-то образом вся эта конструкция держалась друг на друге без дополнительного крепежа и, даже на взгляд всегда готового поесть Стива, выглядела угрожающе. А ведь у него были и супергеройский желудок, и суперсывороточная печень. Тони, с его обострившимся проблемами, такое точно нельзя.

— Упс? — Баки смущенно улыбнулся и пристроил сверху листик фрилисса.

Стив не успел ответить, что он думает по поводу творчества Баки, когда позади раздвинулись двери лифта и оттуда буквально выпал Тони, подталкиваемый роботами.

— Да иду я, иду, — деланно возмущенно ворчал он, при этом ласково поглаживая своих железных «детишек» по корпусами и манипуляторам. Стив кинул на Баки возмущенный взгляд, мол, делай с этим что хочешь, и молниеносно развернулся навстречу Тони, буквально загораживая собой вид на кухонный островок.

— Ну, где эта вершина диетологической мысли? — Тони попытался обойти Стива, сделав шаг влево, но тот синхронно отзеркалил его движение. Тони шагнул вправо — Стив сделал то же самое. Тони недоуменно поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не понял, мы танцуем или ужинаем? Не то чтобы я был против танцев, но как же распорядок дня, правильное питание и прочая муть? Кстати, чем это у вас так вкусно пахнет? 

— Салатом, — невнятно пробормотал Баки из-за спины Стива. Судя по задушенному звуку, он в этот момент уничтожал экспериментальный образец. Ну, или пытался уничтожить. Стив мысленно посочувствовал Баки, вспомнив габариты "салата", но желудок Тони был ему дороже. 

— Так, может, мы?.. — Тони еще раз попытался обойти Стива, и тот, понимая, что продолжать дёргаться туда-сюда перед Тони глупо и подозрительно, а Баки катастрофически не успевает, сделал первое, что пришло в голову: нагнулся и поцеловал Тони. 

Сначала это было просто скольжение губ по губам, но потом Тони выдохнул потрясенно, и Стив, воспользовавшись предоставленной возможностью, пустил в дело язык. Когда воздуха в легких уже категорически не оставалось, Стив заставил себя оторваться от Тони. Он ожидал чего угодно: крика, удара в челюсть, оскорбительных острот, но Тони просто стоял, потрясенно смотрел на него и ничего не говорил.

— Ты… Это… Это только чтобы отвлечь меня, да? А то знаю я «салат» от Баки, у него все «салаты» в виде бургеров. В лучшем случае — тако, — наконец тихо пробормотал он, видимо, пытаясь все перевести в шутку, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить остатки собственного достоинства, и Стиву стало неимоверно стыдно. Потому что да, Тони гений, сразу же догадался о причине, и отвлечь было первоначальным планом Стива, но… Но теперь он понимал, что просто воспользовался шансом, о котором даже боялся мечтать ещё десять минут назад, и поэтому…

— Нет, не только, — решительно ответил он. — И если ты позволишь, я докажу тебе это прямо сейчас.

— Что, тоже сделаешь салат? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Можно и салат, — не стал опираться Стив, — но сначала еще один поцелуй, если ты не против.

Тони не ответил ничего. Поднял руки, обхватил лицо Стива и, закрыв глаза, потянулся вперёд.


End file.
